


Fairytale fucking town

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: In Bruges (2008)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Creampie, Depression, F/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Smoking, Some Plot, Squirt - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥aesthetic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/6891a50974f07860b2b09556b67b03b8/tumblr_inline_podexw0wpU1r2uw84_1280.jpg





	Fairytale fucking town

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> aesthetic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/6891a50974f07860b2b09556b67b03b8/tumblr_inline_podexw0wpU1r2uw84_1280.jpg

You had no idea what was the point of still going on trips with your parents when it was always the same. Boring and depressing for you, while they either argued or had fun on their own. It wasn’t Bruges’ fault that you had a shitty mood; you’d have felt the same in every fucking single city. You hated vacations, when you could have just been left alone in your room, or at a nearby park, smoking a cigarette and drinking your favourite beer. The constant comments your parents made were getting on your nerves, like: why weren’t you smiling, why were you making faces at them, why couldn’t you be happy like any other girls at your age. ‘Some girls at my age were lucky enough to kill themselves.’ Of course you didn’t say that out loud but that’s what you thought. All those failed suicide attempts of yours were making your life even more pathetic. No friends, no boyfriend, no lover, and on top of everything, being a virgin. You kicked a pebble off the small bridge as you were deep in your thoughts. Finally you had one day when you didn’t have to stick to your parents and could just wander around the city on your own. The next pebble hit the side of the bridge and the little fucker bumped against someone’s shoes. 

 

“Sorry.” As you looked up at the older male your eyes widened slightly but soon you’ve cast your eyes up at his face. “Maybe you should carry a gun around here more discretely. Tourists here would get a panic attack at the sight of it.” You mumbled as your slightly soaked cigarette was hanging out at the edge of your lips, due to the light raining.

“Thanks.” He looked at you a little surprised but soon a small smile appeared on his face, once he’s tucked the gun safely under his coat. “You’re not a tourist then, love?”

“I am, but against my will.” 

“You sound a lot like my friend. He can’t stand this place.”

“It’s not that I’d not stand it, but let’s just say my sight-seeing company sucked a big time…what about you sir?”

“Quite the same.” You smiled as he’s snickered, but you soon wrapped your arms around you, rubbing your sides. It was getting rather chilly, and the black sweater with holes in it wasn’t keeping you too warm, even if you had jeans and boots on you. Your parents nagged you to take an umbrella with you but you never used them. “Do you wanna warm up by a couple of drinks?”

“I thought you were off to kill someone.” You grinned as he’s smiled at you but he’s shook his head.

“I’m in no rush. So?”

“If you’re not an undercover cop then alright…”

“Do I look like one?”

“Thankfully not.” 

 

After a few glasses of beer the rain has stopped and you rolled your eyes as you’ve felt your phone’s buzzing. You didn’t want to go back to the hotel at all, as you’ve been having fun for the first time in Bruges in the company of Ken. 

“Want me to walk you back to your hotel?”

“No…I don’t wanna go back. Even if I’d spend my night on a bench, would be way better.”

“If you want, you could come up to our room for the night, I doubt that Ray will come back anyways, he’s met a girl so he’s probably with her.”

“Good for him…but you sure?”

“It’s your choice.” 

 

Once you’ve stepped out of your boots and took your soaked sweater off you’ve ran your eyes in the small room then cast your eyes back at Ken.

“You’re really cool for letting me stay.” You picked one cigarette out of your back pocket and lit it for yourself. 

“You can sleep on Ray’s bed.”

“I don’t know…I’m too cold, would you mind it a lot if I’d want to sleep next to you…in your bed?” You puffed the smoke out as you were standing by the small window, holding your eyes on the older male as he’s took his coat off and hang it. He was handsome, and he behaved like a gentleman with you. Even with the extra weight on him he was good looking. 

“No…I guess I wouldn’t.” You smiled at him and as soon as he’s sat down on his bed’s edge, you did so as well. 

“I like your blue shirt, it’s so classy…a well-dressed killer.” You mused as you’ve held your eyes on his face.  
You almost dropped the cigarette out of your hand when he’s leaned in to kiss you. You wouldn’t have thought that he fancied you, and maybe your rambling was just frustrating him, but you didn’t hesitate on returning the kiss. Once you’ve placed the cigarette onto the ash tray you’ve ran your hands onto his cheek, kissing him more needily. He was old enough to be your dad, but he turned you on so badly. As he’s placed his big hands onto your hips he’s soon pulled you onto his lap. “Ah God…” You felt the warmness spreading between your legs as you’ve felt his bulge pressed against your clothed pussy. 

“Have you been with an Irish man, love?”

“No...” You didn’t want to say that you haven’t been with anyone before, because that just sounded sad. “Why do you ask?”

“No one is as good in bed like we are.”

“Is that supposed to be a promise?” He’s took off your top then came your bra, he didn’t have any trouble unhooking it, a thin moan has escaped your lips once he’s took one of your nipples between his lips. “Hm fuck---you’re already making me so wet.” You’ve tugged at his ginger hair while he’s continued licking and sucking your nipple. His hands on the mean time took care of your jeans’ zipper and has pushed it off you along with your panties. There you were all naked, the older male sucking on your tits while his big palm was pressed against your pussy as you were rubbing yourself against it. The first orgasm of yours happened fast, and you’ve pressed down hard against his warm palm. He didn’t answer your question but there was no need because his actions were proving that he’s said the truth.  
Ken has kept his clothes on and only unzipped his trousers, then untucked his cock. He didn’t even have to say a word and you’ve leaned down lower to lick along the impressively sized cock. It was long and some veins bumped out along the skin. It was almost as thick that it couldn’t fit inside your mouth but you’ve managed. You’ve gagged as you’ve went down on him for the first try but slowly you were getting used to the new taste and the feeling of the head of his cock bumping against your throat. After a while he’s lightly pulled on your hair so you’ve pulled back and sat onto his lap as he’s instructed you. You’ve felt a sharp tingle all over your body once he’s pressed the warm and wet head of his dick against your pussy lips. You’ve wanted it inside you, badly. 

 

When he’s thrust his erect cock up inside your wet pussy, you’ve cried out of the pain, but his soothing kisses along your neck and breasts have eased the pain. He didn’t say anything about the fact that you were a virgin nor about the cut marks on your body and you’ve loved that he did neither of those. You’ve held tightly onto him, your arms wrapped around his neck, while his face was buried in between your breasts. He’s placed his big hands onto your hips and began to thrust up hard inside you, so you didn’t even have to put much effort into riding on his cock. The pain you’ve felt for the first time was slowly fading away and was replaced with a pleasant tingling feeling between your legs. You’ve pressed down hard against his cock at each thrust so it’d go up as deep as possible inside you. His panting and low grunting were driving you crazy, you’ve wished that it won’t be just a one night stand but he’d fuck you this good many times. 

“Come on love, come for me once more. I can feel your pussy is gaping for more. It’s so tight that I couldn’t even fit in unless you weren’t this soaking wet for me. Pleasure yourself for me, I want you to enjoy this.” His Irish accent and his caring towards you on their own almost made you come, but you’ve done as he’s asked you to, and one of your hand has slipped lower. Two of your fingers squeezed your throbbing clit and you’ve began to rub and squeeze it till you’ve come hard, your juices have squirted hard against the bottom of his shirt and some onto his ginger pubic hair while the rest has ran down along his shaft. Your body was trembling and you’ve moaned once he’s pinned you down onto the mattress, resting your legs against his chest. You’ve bent all your toes and shivered into the feeling as he’s emptied his warm load inside you. 

For a while you’ve been talking quietly, enjoying his smooth hand stroking your hair and naked body. It was unbelievably good, but as he’s began to talk more about his job you’ve wondered about one thing.

 

“Who do you have to kill?”

“Ray.”

“Ray…but isn’t he your friend?”

“Fucked up isn’t it, my love?” You puffed the smoke out before you’ve cuddled to his body for some warmth. 

“Ken, but will you do it?”

“I thought I would, but no. I’ll rather buy a train ticket for the kid, so he can hide somewhere.”

“That’s nice of you.” You handled the cigarette to Ken as he’s reached out for it and watched as he inhaled it down. 

“Someone will die today anyway, my boss isn’t the forgiving type, you know.”

“You could get on a train and leave too.”

“I’m not the one who’d run, but where the fuck would I go anyways?”

“What if it’d be the two of us? We could go anywhere we want to.”

"What about your parents love? It's enough of a trouble to lead a life as a hit man but I don't want to be a wanted man for kidnapping you."

"Bullshit...I can take care of myself. And I'm not underage. I just tell my parents I've had enough and I leave. It's easy as that." You've smiled at him as he's reached down and stroked your back gently causing goosebumps to appear all over your skin. He's held his eyes at the narrow window watching the dark, foggy clouds before he's looked down at you. 

"Fine. We'll leave this shithole together and we'll move to Ireland. I have a friend there, a nice hidden place. We shall be safe there. I meant to quit this job now anyways. I got tired of all the killing…. I'm tired of this. I'm no God to judge who shall live and who shall die."


End file.
